


Jokes

by Watermelancholy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelancholy/pseuds/Watermelancholy
Summary: Jesus Christ why do I write these things.





	

"CAS I SWEAR TO GOD GET BACK HERE!" Sam shouted. He was chasing Castiel all over the bunker, and damn, was he fast.

"I need to ask him!" Cas yelled back in response. He had already shed his trenchcoat and suit jacket trying to escape Sam. He almost caught him...almost...

"Seriously Cas, don't do this, please I'm begging you!" Both men were panting from running for so long. Sam lagged behind the longer they chased each other around. He tried to pick up the pace as Cas was quickly approaching Dean.

"Cas-noOOO!" Sam battle-cried. He jumped in the air trying to tackle the curious angel. He just barely missed him.

Cas came to a halt when he approached a very concerned Dean. He hunched over, catching his breath.

Dean stood there a moment, beer in hand, looking very confused. "What the hell is happening?" Cas popped his head up at the question.

Sam was on his knee, giving Dean a horrified look before Cas began. This intrigued Dean even more.

"Sam...told me a joke....and I don't....understand it..." Cas breathed heavily. He looked up at Dean with curious eyes. He took a few steps back before motioning Dean over with his finger.

Dean gave him a strange look before walking hesitantly towards this clueless man.

Cas looked Dean straight in the eyes, before saying in the most innocent way possible, "Dean, I bet I can make you come with one finger." Dean's eyes grew huge, along with...other things....

Sam facepalmed in the back as Dean started blushing furiously. Cas sat there, waiting for a response.

"Dean? What does it mean?" Cas' eyes were squinting, curious as to why it was making Dean so...red.

"I-um...need to uh- go do some things...alone....I-ask Sam." Dean said with a flushed face. Sam was cringing behind Cas.

"Dont....come in my room for a while...got it?" Dean said, exiting the room. Cas still didn't understand the joke....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that was awful I'm so sorry. I'm so tired and I just- someone stop me.


End file.
